


So Close

by lonelymonsters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Protective Harry, Size Difference, Sleepy Louis, This is pure fluff, Tired Harry, Tour Fic, lots and lots of cuddles, schedule a dentist appointment, somnophilia if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymonsters/pseuds/lonelymonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses his energy streak and ends up falling fast asleep in Harry's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first oneshot that ive uploaded and it sucks i know hold the applause but i based this loosely off of the song 'so close' by jon mclaughlin because i just watched enchanted and it made me really emotional and basically. But its really shitty but humor me okay thank you so much if you do read it literally god bless your soul okay but ily all of you and gracias again PS MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ISNT AS BAD AS THIS IS I DIDN'T BOTHER RUNNING THIS THROUGH SPELL CHECK OR GRAMMAR CHECK BECAUSE IT IS CURRENTLY 3 IN THE MORNING AND I JUST WANT TO UPLOAD THIS THING

Louis was often dubbed as the energetic one in the band, and it stands true. He was a little ball of never ending energy, which typically was no problem at all. The only issue with him being so all over the place was that it was very hard to get a nice, proper good stare at him if he couldn't stand in one damn spot. Ideally, to be able to stop and admire someone’s beauty, the person would be in one position, which is not the case with Louis, due to his intense energy levels. Despite Louis’ continuous energy streak, he did have times when he would be nice and calm, maybe when they are on the bus driving to their hotel. He would typically be sitting in the little lounge area in the back of the bus drinking a cuppa and watching fail videos on YouTube and trying not to fall asleep and Harry would be sitting next to him, or on the opposite couch and be fondly watching his mate. 

However, as soon as Louis or one of the other boys took notice of Harry’s fond, they would make a cheeky comment around the lines of ‘keep it PG’ ‘no eye rape Harry’ ‘remember Jesus is watching’ which would turn Harry’s cheeks a deep shade of red as he quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment. This of course didn't stop Harry for long because as soon as they had changed interests he would go right back to ogling over Louis until he got caught again. 

The only real time Harry was able to just sit back and admire Louis without being disrupted was when Louis was asleep or to the point where he was so exhausted he would be all giggly and fond and just bathe in Harry’s attention. Thus, the times when Louis was sleeping were admittedly one of Harry’s favorite times he got to spend with him. Louis was a cuddler, no matter how much he tried to deny it, and when he was tired he would nestle his head into Harry’s shoulder or neck and mumble inaudible gibberish about his day or something of that sort before his voice would slowly fade out and within moments he was fast asleep. 

This particular time it was almost 2 in the morning when their bus had finally managed to escape the crowded traffic of the arena and was pulling into the hotel. Everyone was sleepy and irritated with the exception of Niall. Niall was still very much awake, due to a 5 hour energy he had downed a good hour and a half ago because he was determined to beat Louis in a very heated match of fifa. He easily skipped off of the bus with his little backpack humming merrily to himself. Zayn stumbled out of the bus after Niall, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Zayn and Liam had fallen asleep on each other and when Niall had rudely awoken them announcing their arrival to the hotel, it was fair to say Zayn was not very happy with him for waking him from his peaceful slumber. He tended to get very snappy when his sleep was disturbed and was stubbornly refusing Liam’s help at untangling their lanky limbs from each other and exiting the bus. Liam, being the seemingly responsible one always got off the bus last to make sure that everyone got off safe and soundly. On the couch opposite where Liam and Zayn had fallen asleep, sat Louis and Harry, Louis being completely knocked out in Harry’s lap his little hands tightly gripping Harry’s shirt as if scared he would leave him. 

“Louis?” Harry whispers softly, brushing a strand of Louis’ feathery fringe from his forehead. Louis shows no acknowledgement that he was trying to be aroused and continued to sleep soundly in Harry’s lap. 

Liam smiled lightly gazing at his completely knackered friend. “He had a pretty rough time with nerves tonight I think. Didn't see him eat anything today. I can grab your bags if you wanna carry him in?” Liam offers, already beginning to grab their duffels. Harry shifts trying to get into a good position to pick up Louis, being careful not to jostle him, not that it really would matter if he did. Louis was a deep sleeper and virtually anything could be done to him while he was asleep. Harry gets an arm under Louis’ little legs and his other arm just above his back and slowly stood up. Luckily, Louis was such a tiny person weighing only about 61 kg and being 5’8 to Harry’s 6’1, so Harry had no trouble at all holding the small boy. 

They head into the hotel, Paul taking Louis and Harry’s bags so that Liam could get to his room. Louis’ head lolled loosely against Harry’s shoulder, making a little bump with every step he took. The first few times Harry had carried a sleeping Louis, he had made him get checked for a concussion in the morning because he was so paranoid that the bumping of his head had caused his precious Louis a brain injury. Luckily after being reassured several times by security, the boys and eventually even his mum, he came to the conclusion that Louis' head was able to stand the soft bump on Harry’s shoulder. 

Once they had gotten the room card from the annoyingly perky receptionist, they took the slow ride up the elevator, Louis still sleeping soundly in Harry’s arms. When they got to their room Paul quietly unlocked the door, pushing it open and setting their bags down next to the door. 

“Night Harry... get some sleep we’re trying to leave by 10.” He says nodding at Harry and lightly ruffling Louis’ hair before stepping out and pulling the door closed. Inside the comfort of the hotel room Harry carries Louis over to the bed and shifts him carefully so that he’s holding him with just one arm as he attempts to pull the covers back. Balancing a very limp and loose Louis proves to be a lot harder than expected and Louis ends up slipping from Harry’s arm and lands awkwardly on the bed. Luckily the bed is only a few inches from the where Louis was being held, so the drop from his boyfriend's arms to the bed wasn't devastatingly long. In a matter of seconds and a string of profanity after the fall, Harry has Louis scooped in his arms,rocking him gently. Louis, being such a deep sleep barely stirs, his eyebrows scrunching together and a whimper escaping his mouth. 

“Shhh love go back to sleep.. shhh.. it’s okay.. go back to sleep” Harry mumbles, holding Louis close to him kissing the tip of his nose, his forehead and then lips. He lets the kiss linger on Louis’ inert lips, not caring that Louis isn't returning the kiss. Whatever possibility of Louis waking up is now long gone as his breathing evens out and he relaxes into Harry's hold. Once Harry is 900% positive that Louis is sound asleep in his arms, he puts a tender hand behind his head so that his head doesn’t snap back; like you would do with an infant. 

Harry gently lays Louis' immobile body down on the bed and presses yet another kiss to Louis’ lips before cautiously slipping from the bed trying not to rustle the duvet. He tiptoes to the end of the bed and removes Louis’ itty bitty vans and socks. He glances up at Louis every so often to see if he is waking, but Harry knows that Louis is pretty much dead to the world. He crawls on top of Louis, straddling him and begins to unbuckle his belt to remove his pants. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself when he wiggles Louis’ incredibly tight jeans from his narrow hips, only a pair of very thin grey boxers separating his member from Harry. Harry pulls Louis’ jeans down to his ankles, kissing down his thighs. Being careful not to move Louis to much, he takes the jeans off from around his ankles, and tosses them lazily onto the floor. Harry debates about taking off Louis’ boxers too, but decides against it, knowing that there would be no way he could keep himself in control if his boyfriend was completely in the nude. Next Harry goes on to take off Louis’ sweater, or rather his own sweatshirt, as Louis has a very adorable habit of stealing all of Harry’s sweaters. He puts a hand under Louis’ back pulling him off of the bed just a few centimeters so that he can maneuver the sweater up Louis’ torso. He’s pleasantly surprised when he sees that he isn't wearing anything under the sweater, so that the soft material is in direct contact with his skin. 

Harry is still sitting on Louis as he lightly grabs his wrist so he can squeeze his thin arms through the fluffy sleeves of the sweater. Once both arms are through, Harry puts a hand to the back of his head, again supporting his head and gently pulls the sweater from his body. 

By now Harry is filled with warmth and happiness from just being near his companion, let alone undergoing the joy of undressing him. Louis is lying in front of him completely and utterly vulnerable in nothing but his boxers. Still straddling him, Harry leans down and kisses up Louis’ stomach until he is at his pale lips. He places a light kiss onto his lip, but one kiss isn't enough for Harry. The light kiss soon turns into several light kisses which soon turns into deeper kisses. Before Harry realizes it his tongue is in Louis’ mouth, sweeping along the inner lip and then right on his tongue. Despite being asleep, Louis instinctively kisses back, his mouth working in perfect sync with Harry’s. He moans into Louis’ mouth mumbling out ‘I love you’ over and over again continuing to kiss him deeply and affectionately. Eventually he manages to pull himself away and Louis lets out a soft whine of protest as their lips part. They’re both out of breath, Louis being less noticeable because of his even sleepy breathing. Harry is absolutely mystified by the sleeping boy and he runs a hand through his messy hair, trying desperately to keep in control and keep his head attached to his shoulders. 

To keep him from doing anything else to the senseless Louis, he tentatively slides of the bed to get undressed himself. Once off the bed he pulls the fluffy duvet over Louis so that only his head and the tip of his fingers is poking through and looks fondly at the older lad. He stumbles over some article of Louis’ clothing as he tries to find his way through the dark, sleep catching up to him. He sluggishly removes his pants, boxers and shirt, letting out a lion yaw as he slips the shirt over his head. In the nude, he blindly feels for the bed, hissing as he bangs his shin against the guard on the bed. He collapses onto the mattress, somehow managing to not fall onto Louis. He lays there for a quick second, listening to Louis’ slow breathing before pulling the duvet up crawling under the blankets with Louis. 

Looking at him makes Harry feel dizzy with pleasure. He’s just so.. beautiful. Every single fucking thing. And he is all Harry’s. He watches as Louis shifts a bit, realizing that Harry must be on the bed and curls closer into his bare chest. 

According to Niall, they sleep in a backwards spooning position. Harry, as always is the big spoon, holding Louis with protective arms, but instead of Louis’ back being pressed to Harry’s chest, Louis is turned so that they are facing each other, chest to chest. Harry likes it better this way, because he can watch Louis at all times. Even though the boy is older than him, Harry feels a sense of protectiveness over him and being able to see him at all times provides comfort for him.  
Louis whines softly in his slumber, nuzzling his face deeper into Harry’s chest. Harry’s breath hitches as he watches the small boy snuggle into him, one of his little hands placed loosely on Harry’s heart. Heat is radiating off of Louis’ body making Harry feel warm and content. With his free hand, Harry brushes Louis’ fringe from his forehead and gently brushes a thumb over his cheek. 

Moments like this is the moments that Harry lives for. The normally energetic lad’s drive had come to an end and he now lay fast asleep, completely defenseless. Being asleep, there was no way for him to poke fun at Harry’s fond, so naturally Harry took the opportunity to admire Louis. He ran his thumb over Louis’ cheek, lightly rubbing the spot where his almost invisible dimple was, only making an appearance if you could make him laugh hard enough to the point where his face would ache from smiling so big. He then found his fingers traveling to his thin lips, slightly swollen from their kiss earlier. 

Harry leans over and plants a kiss on Louis’ still lips. It’s not an intense kiss, but at the same time that is exactly what it is. There is no tongue, no lip biting or anything of that sort. It’s just… a kiss. Simple, but effective. As Harry pulls away, his nose brushing against Louis’, he hears a low moan escape Louis’ mouth. Harry pulls back, his hand still on Louis’ cheek as his eyes travel up and down his face. Louis’ eyelids flutter and Harry sees a flash of white as his eyes dart open. 

“Louis?” Harry whispers, softly stroking Louis’ slender face with his thumb. Louis’ eyes flutter again, but remain shut. 

“Louis?” Harry tries again, a bit louder this time. He removes his hand from Louis’ face and gently pulls him closer and then on top of him so that Louis head is now resting in the crook of his neck. To his disappointment, Louis’ eyes don’t move again and he shows no signs of waking up as his breath is slow and even, just above Harry’s pounding heart. “Louis?” Harry tries one last time, his hand sleepily caressing Louis’ warm back. Harry hears a breathy groan and to his delight Louis squirms, nuzzling his face deeper into Harry’s neck. 

“H-haz…” Louis mumbles, his voice thick with sleep and exhaustion “you okay?” 

Harry immediately gets a terrible feeling in his gut because he had woken up Louis, knowing that he desperately needed the sleep. 

“I’m sorry boo, it’s nothing I just wanted to tell you I love you” Harry whispers sheepishly pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Go back to sleep baby” 

Harry could feel Louis relaxing into him, as if all the bones in his body had disappeared. “s’kay.. harry.. I love...you to-” he murmurs his voice trailing off as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Harry smiles and kisses the top of Louis’ head again. 

“I love you” he whispers quietly, holding the sleepy boy closer to him. “I love you so much” 

Harry soon feels his eyes beginning to get heavier and heavier, and the last thing he thinks before giving in to sleep was just how incredibly lucky he was.


End file.
